Sanji Vinsmoke
|-| Pre Timeskip= |-| Post TImeskip= Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: Mr. Prince, the Hunter, "Black Leg" Sanji Classification: Human pirate Threat level: Wolf+ || Tiger- || Tiger || Tiger+ || Dragon- Age: 19 (Pre Timeskip), 21 (Post Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Armament Haki increases his attack potency and Durability and enables him to harm Logia Devil Fruit Users, Precognition via Kenbunshoku Haki, Pseudo-Flight, Resistance to Fire, Can "run" inside water using his Blue Walk technique, able to widthstand high water pressure, Fire Manipulation Physical strength: At least Large Building level striking || At least Multi block (Stalemated Bon Kurei for an extended period of time, and eventually defeated the latter in the end) || At least Multi block, higher with Dialbe Jambe || Town level striking strewngth with Class A lifting strength (Could kick blocks of building at high speeds and managed to harm Oars with it) || Mountain (Close or equal to Zoro) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large Building (On par with Zoro) || At least Multi block || At least Multi block (Matched Jabra for the majority of their fight), higher with Diable Jambe (His strongest move, also managed to two-shot Jabra with it) || Town (Deflected Gomu Goku No Bazooka from Oars) || Likely small mountain (Slicing, not directly busting) Durability: At least Building+ (Took full powered strikes from Gin, even though he was considerably damaged with his fight against Pearl) || At least Multi block (Took strikes from Bon Kurei, which were as strong as his own) || At least Multi block (Took several blows from Jyabura and could continue fighting) || Town (Survived Gatling from Oars) || Mountain (Can take hits at least as strong as his own) Speed: Supersonic || Hypersonic+ (On par with Bon Kurei) || Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Kalifa evident when he blitzed her from 2 meters away. Also on par with Jabra who is superior to Kalifa) || Massively Hypersonic || At least massively hypersonic (At least high 3 digits) Intelligence: High. An expert chef and prodigy at knife handling even if he almost never shows it in combat. A talented individual overall specially in cooking and combat, usually calm and analytical (not so much when females are involved, specially attractive females) Stamina: Very high. Took a massive beating from Kalifa and proceeded to fight and defeat Jyabura whom was a rival to his own power. Scales at least near Zoro and Luffy by merit of being part of the "Monster Trio". Range: Standard Melee Range with his normal kicks, hundreds of meters with his flames. Weaknesses: '''Sanji refuses to use his upper body in battle except under special circumstances, he is a lecher and is often distracted by sufficiently attractive females, and refuses to hit any woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life. '''Standard equipment: Doesnt carry them with him outside the kitchen but is a master at handling knifes Keys: East Blue Saga || Alabasta Saga || Eniess Lobby || Thriller Bark/Sabaody Arc || Dressrosa Saga EB Sanji 1.jpg EB Sanji 2.jpg EB Sanji 3.jpg EB Sanji 4.jpg EB Sanji 5.jpg EB Sanji 6.jpg EB Sanji 7.jpg EB Sanji 8.jpg EB Sanji 9.jpg EB Sanji 10.jpg EB Sanji 11.jpg EB Sanji 12.jpg EB Sanji 13.jpg EB Sanji 14.jpg EB Sanji 15.jpg EB Sanji 16.jpg EB Sanji 17.jpg EB Sanji 18.jpg EB Sanji 19.jpg EB Sanji 20.jpg EB Sanji 21.jpg EB Sanji 22.jpg EB Sanji 23.jpg EB Sanji 24.jpg EB Sanji 25.jpg EB Sanji 26.jpg EB Sanji 27.jpg EB Sanji 28.jpg EB Sanji 29.jpg EB Sanji 30.jpg EB Sanji 31.jpg EB Sanji 32.jpg EB Sanji 33.jpg EB Sanji 34.jpg EB Sanji 35.jpg EB Sanji 36.jpg EB Sanji 37.jpg EB Sanji 38.jpg EB Sanji 39.jpg EB Sanji 40.jpg EB Sanji 41.jpg EB Sanji 42.jpg EB Sanji 43.jpg EB Sanji 44.jpg EB Sanji 45.jpg EB Sanji 46.jpg EB Sanji 47.jpg EB Sanji 48.jpg EB Sanji 49.jpg EB Sanji 50.jpg EB Sanji 51.jpg EB Sanji 52.jpg EB Sanji 53.jpg EB Sanji 54.jpg EB Sanji 55.jpg EB Sanji 56.jpg EB Luffy cover 11.jpg Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:One Piece Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga